nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
It's The Olympics of The Amazing Race
| episodenumber = 1/12 (49) | locations = , → , | previous = (previous season) | next = }}It's The Olympics of The Amazing Race is the season premiere of . Story Leg 1 (Based off Leg 1 of The Amazing Race 22/24) Phil Keoghan: "We are here in Castaic, California. It is here that 11 of the best and most memorable teams from past seasons will be competing in the most epic showdown ever. The 11 teams are." Micky & Abe, The dominate winners from Season 1. Abe: "We are the most dominant team in amazing race history." Micky: "We are Ghost Town and we are back here to dominate." Abe: "We came to do what we did before… we’re here to win the race twice." War & Coolguy, underdogs from Season 3. War: "We fought really hard and actually made the final 3." Coolguy: "Nobody thought we would ever get that far and that’s what we hope they think this time." War: "We’re here to win this time." Jack & Wilted, hard workers from Season 4. Jack: "Last time on the race, Wilted had this thing for just trying to beat Alex all the time" Wilted: "I think this time I plan on staying focused on the prize and not just beating one person." Halcy & Alex, strong females from Season 2. Alex: "Last time we were on the race, we were an extremely strong team." Halcy: "We both made it to the final leg twice with different teams; this time we plan on being the first all-female team to win The Amazing Race." Clara & Ashley, drama mamas from Season 1 Ashley: "Last time on the race we sure had are fair share of fights." Clara: "This season we want to be calmer and work better as a team. Eyes on the prize." Ashley: "Were gonna win the amazing race. Wee!" Nemo & Bean, warriors from Season 2. Bean: "Last time on the race I felt like I was the one doing the heavy work." Nemo: "This time, I want to prove to Bean that I can do some heavy work and prove that we deserve to be here." Fire & Eliov, U-Turn survivors from Season 3. Fire: "Last time on The Amazing Race, we got U-Turned a lot." Eliov: "The one time we didn’t get U-Turned when there was a U-Turn was the leg we went home on." Fire: "I’m hoping that we can win this and actually not get U-Turned this time." Brianna & Amy, an enthusiastic team from Season 4. Amy: "We came here to have fun and try to win." Brianna: "We are here again to do the same and dominate." Amy: "I can’t wait to win one million dollars." Peanut & Coby, physical powerhouses from Season 2. Peanut: "We were dominating hard and doing very well" Coby: "I think our downfall was getting overconfident. We have the skills but we need the right mindset." Peanut: "We are here to win." Mac & Tank, fighters from Season 1. Mac: "There were so many legs we were at the mercy of getting eliminated." Tank: "I wanted to fight and prove to my son, you can do whatever you set your mind to. I’m here this time for the money to help his life." Mac: "Were not walking away without the money." Mega & Cloud, unpredictable winners from Season 4. Mega: "No one ever saw as the team to win the race." Cloud: "We shocked everyone including ourselves and were coming into this race with a goal of going as far as we can." Phil Keoghan: "Alright, you will be traveling to Bora Bora. Now for this leg. There will only be 4 tickets on the first flight which will have a 45 minute advantage over the second flight. You must now find the right symbol. The winners of the leg will win the save. If you are in danger of being eliminated you can use the save and you won’t be eliminated." The world is waiting for you. Good luck. Travel Safe! Go! Jack & Wilted are on the first flight. Mac & Tank are on the first flight. Mega & Cloud are on the first flight Clara & Ashley are last on the first flight. The rest of the teams are on the second flight Route Info: Teams must fly to Motu Mute in , . Upon arrival at , teams must search the area for a clue box containing their next clue. Flight 1 Lands Roadblock: One team member must sign up for one of six helicopter flights, each holding two teams. They would then perform a tandem skydive from a height of 10,000 ft. Once at the bottom safely, teams will receive their next clue. Mac is doing the RB Clara is doing the RB Wilted is doing the RB Cloud is doing the RB Mac and Clara are going together Wilted and Cloud are going together Clara: "Mac, can I go first since you guys beat us last time." Mac: "But we were here first." Clara: "But I won Haiti." Clara finishes the RB currently 1st place. Mac finishes the RB currently in 2nd place. Route Info: Teams must travel to Eden Beach by water taxi in Motu Piti A'au where they will search the area for a clue box containing their next clue. Wilted finishes the RB currently in 3rd place. Cloud finishes the RB currently in 4th place. Flight 2 Lands Clara & Ashley find their next clue currently in 1st place Roadblock: The team member who did not tandem skydive must search beneath 400 sand castles. Every sand castle that is destroyed, team members would have to properly rebuild before moving onto the next one. Once they have found the correct sandcastle they will find their next clue. Ashley is doing the second RB Tank is doing the second RB Jack is doing the second RB Mega & CLoud’s taxi gets lost Amy is doing the first RB Coby is doing the first RB Abe is doing the first RB Amy and Coby are on a flight together. Fire is doing the first RB Mega & Cloud finally get there Mega is doing the second RB Fire and Abe are riding together Abe: "Did you want to U-Turn me?" Fire: "I don’t remember." Bean is doing the first RB Coolguy is doing the first RB Bean and Coolguy are on the same flight Halcy & Alex got a bad taxi Halcy: “You blind taxi driver.” Alex: "Ugh I hate this guy he doesn't know where he is going." Ashley finishes the RB currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must assemble a va'a outrigger canoe and paddle from Eden Beach to their next Pit Stop, the Motu Café to check in. The last team to check in may be eliminated Coby finishes the first RB currently in 5th place. Amy finishes the RB first currently in 6th place. Halcy is doing the first RB Abe finishes the first RB currently in 7th place. Fire finishes the first RB currently in 8th place. Clara & Ashley capsize Clara: "Ughh, you have to weight the boat properly you idiot. If we don’t win it's all your fault." Ashley: "Can I just be partners with Nemo, he doesn't yell at me." Clara: "Too bad... you have to deal with me 24/7 hahahahahaha." Peanut is doing the second RB Brianna is doing the second RB Peanut finishes the second RB currently in 2nd place. Bean finishes the first RB currently in 9th place. Coolguy finishes the first RB currently in 10th place. Halcy finishes the first RB currently in last place. Clara & Ashley, you are team number 1! You win the save. Ashley: "How did we actually win lol." Clara: "Because I slayed. However, I don’t want to have to carry you through another leg." Ashley: *Rolls Eyes* Micky is doing the second RB Eliov is doing the second RB Nemo is doing the second RB War is doing the second RB Brianna finishes the second RB currently in 3rd place. Peanut & Coby, you are team number 2. Alex is doing the RB Jack finishes the second RB currently in 4th place. Nemo finishes the second RB currently in 5th place. Brianna & Amy capsize Tank finishes the second RB currently in 6th place. Jack & Wilted, you are team number 3. Nemo & Bean, you are team number 4. Brianna & Amy, I’m happy to tell you that you are team number 5. Micky finishes the second RB currently in 7th place. Mega finishes the second RB currently in 8th place. Mac & Tank capsize Mac & Tank are struggling at paddling Alex finishes the second RB currently in 9th place. Micky & Abe, you are team number 6. Here comes another team. Mac & Tank, you are team number 7. Mega & Cloud, you are team number 8. War finishes the second RB currently in 10th place. Eliov finishes the second RB currently in last place. Halcy & Alex, you are team number 9. Both boats are racing War & Coolguy, you are team number 10. Come on in guys. Fire & Eliov, I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive. And unfortunately, you have been eliminated from the race. Route Markers |-|Starting Line = The race begins at in , , . |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must find one of several of the UCLA Bruin Marching Band members with the Race logo on their shako's badge, matching the badges displayed on the shakos of the band conductors, and bring the band member back to the starting line to be confirmed by Phil Keoghan. Once a team brought a band member with the correct shako, Phil will give them a set of tickets for one of two flights to Motu Mute in , . |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must fly to Motu Mute in , . Upon arrival at , teams must search the area for a clue box containing their next clue. |-|Roadblock 1 = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to sign up for one of six helicopter flights, each holding two teams. They would then perform a tandem skydive from a height of 10,000 ft. Once at the bottom safely, teams will receive their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Brianna & Amy *Clara & Ashley *Fire & Eliov *Halcy & Alex *Jack & Wilted *Mac & Tank *Mega & Cloud *Micky & Abe *Nemo & Bean *Peanut & Coby *War & Coolguy |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel to Eden Beach by water taxi in Motu Piti A'au where they will search the area for a clue box containing their next clue. |-|Roadblock 2 = The team member who sat out of the previous Roadblock would have to perform this one. The team member would have to search beneath 400 sand castles. Every sand castle that is destroyed, team members would have to properly rebuild before moving onto the next one. Once they have found the correct sandcastle they will find their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Brianna & Amy *Clara & Ashley *Fire & Eliov *Halcy & Alex *Jack & Wilted *Mac & Tank *Mega & Cloud *Micky & Abe *Nemo & Bean *Peanut & Coby *War & Coolguy |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must assemble a va'a outrigger canoe and paddle from Eden Beach to their next Pit Stop, the Motu Café to check in. For coming in first, Clara & Ashley won the Save. Leaderboard Trivia .